Botanical/commercial classification: Anthemis tinctoria/Anthemis. 
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98Charmexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar of Anthemis tinctoria was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. Plants of this species sometimes are identified as Golden Marguerite. The breeding program that created the new cultivar took place during 1993 to 1998 at Suameer, The Netherlands, with the first cross being made during July 1993. The object of the breeding program was to create a distinctive dwarf-type Anthemis plant that displays a long flowering season combined with reduced fertility.
The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was formed by the crossing of Anthemis tinctoria, ssp. fussii and Anthemis tinctoria, cv. xe2x80x98KK94/2xe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was formed by the crossing of Anthemis tinctoria, cv. xe2x80x98KK96/17xe2x80x99 (non-patented in the United States and Anthemis tinctoria ssp. australis (non-patented in the United States). The seeds resulting from the cross were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new cultivar of the present invention.
It was found that the new Anthemis plant of the present invention displays:
(a) a distinctive dwarf growth habit
(b) forms in abundance on a substantially continuous basis attractive intense golden yellow ligulate blossoms
(c) forms non-viable seeds, and
(d) is well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation in pots or in the landscape.
The new cultivar well meets the needs of the horticultural industry in view of its distinctive combination of characteristics. Previously know Anthemis plants form longer stems and are significantly taller overall plants. The dwarf stature of the new cultivar renders it to be particularly well suited for growing as a distinctive border or patio plant.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from its parental cultivars in view of its distinctive growth habit. More specifically, the new variety unlike the parental varieties displays a short dwarf growth habit with more branching. Also, the flowering time of the new cultivar is considerably longer than that of the parental cultivars and continues until frost.
The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by the use of cuttings on Mar. 12, 1998 at Suameer, The Netherlands. It has been demonstrated that characteristics of the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new cultivar of the present invention has been named xe2x80x98Charmexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Charmexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light, day length, etc.